Samurai Warriors:Kyoto
by ShadowMan341
Summary: Hideyoshi Wants to Attack The hojo With Masumune But Wants to Take Kyoto Okuni And Keiji Meada  Want to Protect Kyoto /Samurai warriors 3 and a little of Samurai warriors:Chronicles/
1. The Start

The Sirens Rang Loudly In The House Of The Date,.Masumune the One Who Killed His Father Buut he Is Also Known As The One Eyed Dragon A lot Had Happened Nobunaga Was Killed By Mitsuhide,Mitsuhide Killed By Hideyoshi,Hideyoshi Was Carrying On Nobunaga's "Ambition"

It Was Foolish To Masumune Because Hideyoshi Stood In His Way Of Taking Over Japan,So Hideyoshi Was Made An Official Enemy To Him As Soon As He Had Heard This News. "Well What Is Hideyoshi Planning On Doing This Time" Masumune Scoffed As One Of His Ninjas Was In Front Of Him. "He Is Planning On Taking The Hojo And He Wants To Make An Aliiance with You" The Ninja Said With The Most Respect You Could Imagine. "Tell Him NO" And The Ninja Vanished On That Note "An Alliance Please"

In The House Of Hideyoshi Hideyoshi Had Just Heard Of Masamune's Response But The Ninja OverSpoke Said To Much And Told About Masumune's Attack On Kyoto,


	2. Masanori's foolishness

Mitsunari,Hideyoshi,Masanori,And Kiyomasa Were All In The Same Room "WHAT A FOOL TURNING DOWN THE TOYOTOMI WE WILL DESTROY HIM!" Masanori Shouted With His Voice More Annoying Than Was On HorseBack And On His Way To Kyoto He Was Thinking And Decided He Was Final On His Decision He Wasn't To Far From His Castle He Was Heading There And He Was Almost Halfway Was Wandering Around With Kunoichi,He Stopped By Muneshige Suprised. "What Are You Doing Here?" Yukimura Asked,"I Am Here To Aid Against The Hojo" He Paused "Its The Least I Can Do After You Aided Me Against Shimazu" Muneshige Leaned Against The Wall. "Oh Very Well Then" Yukmura Stopped Again "Would You Like To Duel" Muneshige Chuckled "A Short One Im On A Tight Time Arrangement"


	3. Their Duel

Masanori Attacked Masamune By Slamming His Double Mace Against The Dirt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD?" Masamune Said Literally Leaping Off Of His Horse "I AM DOING MY DUTY TO THE TOYOTOMI " He Screamed Swinging His Double Mace."A BATTLE YOU WANT A BATTLE YOU WILL GET" Masamune Pulled Out His Katana And Made Quick Strikes Toward Masanori And They Barely Missed, The Spikes On His Mace Grew And Masanori Swung it. Masamune Moved Out Of The Way And Masanori Hit A Tree A Tall Tree And It Collapsed On Him."You Really Are Some Kind Of Stupid Aren't You?" Masamune Teased. Masanori Slammed Out With His Mace In Hand It Even Knocked Masamune Back "I WILL NOT FALL TO THE LIKES OF YOU" Masanori Charged. Masamune Pulled Out One Of His Pistols And Shot Masanori In The Leg And Masanori Fell With A Thud. "TAKE Him Captive The Toyotomi Will Back Off When They See We Have One Of Their Loyal Retainers Masamune Got Back On His Horse Without Another Word.

Back At Osaka Yukimura's Spear Clashed With Muneshige's Spear With A Clang All Muneshige Did Was Chuckle. Yukimura Had Gotten Knocked Back He Started Spinning His Spear And Flames Etched From His Blade And He Charged And Swung His Spear At Muneshige. Kunoichi Was Watching On The Sideline But Although She Always Was Worried About Her Lord Yukimura She Wasn't This Time She Knew He Would Conquer So She Just Watched Like She Was At A Theatre. Muneshige Blocked The Attacked With His Shield And Just Swung His Sword And A Wind The Strength Of A Whirlwind Blasted Yukimura Back. On That Note The Horn Buzzed Then Two Soilders Ran Out "LORD YUKIMURA LORD MUNESHIGE LORD MASANORI HAS BEEN CAPTURED" Silence Covered Shadowed And Kunoichi Jumped Up "Ooooh Not Good She Said"


	4. The Final Discussion

Kiyomasa was obviously worried about Masanori he knew he was a fool he wouldn't make it on his own he tapped his foot waiting for his orders from "Lord" and Yukimura were sweating heavily it was leaving their heads in little wanted to say that Masanori was a fool it was on the tip of his tounge but Muneshige Beat Him To it "That fool he is going to ruin everything" Muneshige had said with sweat now running off of his face in dropping streams like rain."My Masanori is no fool" Nene said. Kunoichi giggles like Nene was telling a joke but Nene gave her a Beady eyed glance that told her she wasn' chuckled "Well we are going to stick to our plan!,We are still going to stop the Date!"Mitsunari slightly stood up and said "That wouldn't be a very good idea lord Hideyoshi they know we are coming" "Nonsense" Hideyoshi said with strength we have no time to make haste we will attack them tommorow"


	5. The battle begins

Yukimura's face was blank He was waiting in the forest as the date army advanced and they were moving fast Masanori was lying on his stomach trying to gnaw through the rope binding his hands. Kojuro Katakura a loyal retainer and strategist of the Date spoke, "Lord Masamune " He spoked Deeply over the loud galloping of the horses."Eh?" Masamune said."Our strategy is to run as far as we can around Kyoto and trap them" "Yea yea I know!" Okuni and Keiji Knew absolutely nothing of the attack,They were traveling from Kyoshu to Kyoto visiting the markets,"Oh Look Keiji" She said with a polite voice putting on a hat "It is all the way from china" The stand owner said politely"OOOH" Okuni Put down some yen and walked off with the hat to where Keiji was standing on top of a steep hill with her parasol rested on her shoulder."Okuni look horses!" He said pointing,and horses could be seen riding away from the horizon. Okuni squinted to a point you could barely see her pupils "You have a good eye" She smiled brightly"We can't let them harm these sweet people she tossed her hat onto her head opened her parasol and went airborn floating 's expression bursted with adrenaline as he chased after back at the action Muneshige and Yukimura And Ieyasu Stood blocking the path of the Date army,Muneshige leaped high into the air jumping blasting the Date off their horses with his wind attack. Masamune Hesitated but kept going ,Ieyasu shot a cannonball and it hit masamune straight in the groaned and Muneshige and Yukimura and Ieyasu stood over him when Okuni And Keiji Came crashing in and caught the three off guard and Keiji smacked Yukimura Away like a ragdoll and he skidded away across the grass "Nice party why didn't we get a invitation?"


	6. Ready To Party

Yukimura Swung his spear swiftly and it clashed with Keiji's blade,Okuni spun her parasak making a great wind that was pulling up the sandy dirt making it hard to see for Muneshige And Ieyasu ,Ieyasu made out Okuni's figure and shot a cannonball the blasted Okuni across the battlefield,The people of Kyoto watched on the huge hill that Keiji was watching on earlier, they could only make out figures because of the horses going wild and dust everywhere. Mitsunari and Kiyomasa two of the apprentices of Hideyoshi Missing their third Masanori chased after the small forces of the Date being lead by Katakura Kojuro ,The reason behind this is because Katakura Kojuro was the one with Masanori on the back of his horse,They were chasing like cops in a high speed chase,Kiyomasa advanced and readied his scythe and started slicing through the 20-30 man army the Katakura Kojuro was trying to get to the city,Mitsunari Appeared next to the General And wonked him across the head with his un open fan and Masanori Fell on his face with a loud thud along with Kojuro and the horse "OW MITSUNARI! BE CAREFUL!" Masanori screamed "Shutup Fool you would not be in this mess if you didn't do something stupid like get yourself captured" Mitsunari said Boldly "Silence you bickering babies" Kiyomasa said catching up with the two "Yes Kiyomasa" Masanori said as Kiyomasa cut him loose .Masanori rubbed the rope burns on his hands and the unexposed ones under his combat boots Mitsunari and Kiyomasa Looked Ahead And Saw Yukimura heavily Battling with Keiji. "Keiji Meada is serving the Date?" Mitsunari Said Looking slightly puzzled "No…Not that I know of ge appears to be attacking the date's men aswell" Mitsunari looked down trying to hide his puzzled look "So he is just fighting everyone?" "Apparently" Kiyomasa said riding his horse toward Keiji and clashed blades with Keiji. Masanori unarmed just sat there complaining and yelling."Shutup you dope!" Mitsunari said with a smidge of irritation as he rode his horse after Kiyomasa. Okuni Fought all she could against Muneshige and Ieyasu but then she came to reality Only two people against a whole army it was close to impossible and way past unlikely,On that note a goofy voice boomed across the field "Halt!" Everyone was Hideyoshi Nene was crouching at his legs poking at he temples with her knuckles,She vanished in a Yellow glow.


	7. Rumble

Mitsunari And Kiyomasa rode their horses toward Hideyoshi While Masanori Ran,"Masanori I believe this is yours" As a Buff Soilder Tossed Masanori his Giant Double mace and he barely caught it "ALRIGHT LORD HIDEYOSHI!" Masanori screamed and Mitsunari smacked him lightly in the back of the head "Ow!...Dumb Mitsunari" Nene Appeared in a tree next to Kunoichi who was watching Yukimura get lost in the dust she looked alarmed."No need to worry Kunoichi He is a strong one he can handle a little dust…But he is not better than my Hideyoshi-Sama" Kunoichi couldn't help but giggle .Hideyoshi approached Masamune and helped him up."I don't Need your help!" Masamune said dusting himself off then pointing his pistol toward Hideyoshi's that note a blade went through the pistol and it was in was Kiyomasa,He then jumped in Between Hideyoshi and Masamune Kiyomasa pointed his blade at Masamune's stomach Suggesting that he was going to stab him Masamune's face in shock he stumbled mack away from Kiyomasa's blade "I do not wish to fight you Masamune I need your help in uniting the land" " WELL YOU AREN'T GETTING IT" Masamune pulled his katana and charged swiftly at Hideyoshi,Kiyomasa Motioned forward but Hideyoshi held out his hand and stopped him."No let me handle this" And Hideyoshi Swung his staff clashing it with Masamunes's blade but the strength of the staff made Masamune fall abd crumble to the ground Soilders made a large circle around Masamune

And the fighting began again Yukimura Was still fighting Keiji in the now Thinning Sheet of dust they Were completely Out of breath and panted ,When Keiji raised his blade a ball of pink energy hit Keiji in the back blasting him into the dirt Kunoichi landed on her feet and knocked on the back of Keiji's Head "He will be out for a minute" She said Jokingly. Okuni was a little under the weather herself caught in the Toyotomi Army And Date started to Engage in Battle Once again.


	8. Thunderclap

Mitsunari spun his fan and made a study whirlwind that made all the soilders surrounding him airborne, He fanned his self off with his fan. "All of that and I didn't even mess up my hair" He muttered. Hanzo hated the sun especially when it is beating like this, The sun was no place for a ninja ,He just sat there in the sun on top of a roof in the town of Kyoto watching the battle .Something smacked him in the back of the head sending him tumbling down side of the roof he clung to the side. Someone tall marched toward him. He had log red braids and spiked boots, His footsteps souded like blades clashing. His face was a demonic white with blue markings." Tokugawa's Dog " He spoke his voice was deep and soft, But highly alarming. It was Kotaru Fuma. "Kotaru!" Hanzo said pulling himself quickly. Kotaru pulled a kunai out of no where

And threw it at Hanzo's head, It was coming like a bullet. Hanzo Did a somersault out of the way and vanished in a dark void. Then he appeared in front of Kotaru and tackled him and they tumbled down the building. Masamune was crashing through the town of Kotaru and Hanzo Paused ,.But then punches and kicks at inhuman speed. "Why are you here Kotaru?" Hanzo boomed. "As much as Iove chaos of blood, The alliance between the toyotomi-" He blocked one of Hanzo's attacks "And the date would end in my clan's ultimate defeat" He kicked Hanzo square in the jaw "I can not let the chaos end so I must make sure the Date win this battle…..And I will kill anyone that stands in my way". Kiyomasa riding his horse caught up with mitsunari. "The Toyotomi Age is a complex one" Kiyomasa said calmly. Yukimura was riding his horse toward the town when Kunoichi came running beside the horse "How did a plan just to block them turn into this much chaos?" Yukimura just shrugged. Mitsunari rode beside them "Someone must have tipped off the Date probably that pesky ninja" His Pink And white Fur Hat Flutttered in the air. He closed his eyes and clutched onto the mane of the horse and the horse ran faster, Kunoichi and Yukimura Followed behind. Masamune Crashed through the large town only to be stopped by the togukawa and pushed to another field that was surrounding the Protected town. The Army Stood but Ieyasu Was Nowhere to be found. Masamune Heard Metal the army divided like someone was going to walk through, Masamune was expecting for Ieyasu to come out but….No…No..it wasn't Ieyasu. Three Arrows flew out of the pathway that the soilders had created. Masamune pulled out his sword and slashed them out of the air very swiftly. Masamune heard Metal and he saw a large figure on the couldn't tell If the figure was really that large or was it just the shadow. The figure stepped closer and as it got a little closer Masamune could see his armor and his Over large spear. He knew it wasn't Yukimura he knew that with all of his samurai heart. The armor was heavy "TADAKATSU!" Masamune screamed at the top of his lungs. Masamune Pulled out his Pistol but it was missing a half "Blast it Kiyomasa" He muttered under his breath. Then his face brightened like he just got a thought that would save his life. Tadakatsu was normally walking like a murderer chasing after it's victim he was just walking. As Masamune was pondering when he looked up he noticed a smaller figure walking after Tadakatsu it was a figure of a young woman, she was carrying a weapon too. It looked like a bow. She must be the arrow shooter Masamune had thought. He pulled a backup pistol out of the inside of his Samurai coat, He was thinking why he had not got out this gun before. He shot the Tadakatsu who was standing at the end of the path. He stood stilll and the bullet just bounced like a basketball off of his chest plate, His face suddenly became aggressive and he got his spear in fighting stance. The girl figure jogged up to Tadakatsu. It was Inahime, As much as Masamune wanted to run he could not. It would make his honor worthless. Hanzo did a backflip on top of the building evading a fireball Kotaru had launched at him. Kotaru charged at Hanzo with great ninja speed . Hanzo pulled out his sickle and clashed with Kotaru, Kotaru flipped over Hanzo grabbed the sickle and use the long handle and pressured it against Hanzo's Larynx choking him Hanzo Struggled But couldn't get free.


	9. The Battle Of The Ages

"Hup!" Ina Grunted as she shot a arrow at the expecting Masamune, "Who are you little girl?" He cut the arrow out of the air with little effort. Ina readied to shoot another arrow "I am Ina. Know me and you shall know pain" Back on the other field Hideyoshi was fighting with effort on the field, A golden glow appeared next to him. It was Nene, "Don't get me wrong Honey,I love it you're here to help" Hideyoshi spoke with Hesitance. "But I have a;ways wondered what drives a lady like you to join the fight" Nene smiled "Because I love you my dear, I want to be near you and keep you safe." Okuni was moving her parasol with grace and elegance,Doing wind and fire attacks. She perched her lips at her shoulder and blew off a speck of dust and giggled. Nene's smile grew brighter as she saw this, Nene charged at Okuni. Okuni turned around and tilted her head as came to a stop like a fast moving car that was put on it's brakes at the last minute. "I like you Lady Nene,Your Impulsive,violent,and,don't take orders from anyone". "Am I supposed to be flattered by that" Nene tilted her head in confusion. Okuni and Nene Engaged in battle . Hanzo struggled, Kotaru showed no mercy. Hanzo Pulled all his strength he had and grabbed the handle and flipped Kotaru Over. Hanzo Raized his sickle and was ready to kill Kotaru. Hanzo Slammed it down, Kotaru raises his arm above his face and the blade hit his heavily armored gauntlet. Kotaru grabbed Hanzo's Ankle and sent him crashing. Kotaru kicked himself up and watched Hanzo struggle himself up Kotaro slashed his claws at Hanzo like a bear. Hanzo ducked and thrusted his Sickle at Kotaro. Kotaru backhanded him away before the blade could meet his stomach. Kotaru vanished in a red dust. And appeared in a instant so close to Hanzo that Hanzo could smell his breath. It smelled like a mixture of cold darkness and smoke. Hanzo froze. "Dog" Kotaru muttered and he pushed Hanzo off the ledge. Kotaru watched Hanzo . He turned away in triumph. But then as he was enjoying his killing of Hanzo Hattori a void of darkness appeared and a roundhouse kick met Kotaru's Face . Kotaru stumbled back. Kotaru tried to slash but Hanzo ducked but punched Kotaru and slashed a streak into Kotaru's Chest armor with his sickle. Kotaru still stood wiping the slightest of blood of his mouth. Kotaru slashed again but it met Kotaru's gauntlet. They fought with strength it looked liked they were arm wrestling. But with blades. Kotaru crunched up his noise like a attacking wolf. Duplicates appeared from Hanzo they all added their blades in. Kotaru overpowered fell. He grunted and jumped very high into the air. Then he vanished into red dust. Hanzo stood alert but Kotaru didn't come back. Yukimura was riding his horse toward the town. A Buff figure was in front of him with a large Weapon "Keiji" Yukimura jumped off of his horse and readied his spear. They clashed weapons Yukimura did a spin and slashed the Handle but it did little to no effect. Keiji slapped Yukimura like using a bat. Yukimura charged with great speed. Kunoichi caught up with Yukimura really quickly and noticed the two battling. Kejji met Yukimura's bladed with his handle but the blade slipped and poked at Keijji's chest Keijji could be slain by Yukimura at any second or Minute. But he didn't he just jumped back on his horse and headed back. Yukimura headed back toward the town. As keiji just stood there panting and frozen. Kunoichi stared at Keijji for 2-3 minutes. But then she ran after her master. Keijji watched the ninja Hurry away. Okuni fought with Grace as she open and closed her parasol letting out bursts off fire. Nene evaded every fireball and threw her blades Okuni opened her parasol and blocked them. They flew back to Nene and she sighed. Ina was on the ground with her bow feet away from her. She was knocked out . Masamune limping. Climbed on to his horse and rode back toward the town. Tadakatsu nowhere to be found, Hideyoshi was sitting Indian style next to a cherry Blossom tree. He caught a falling petal and crushed it in his hand. Kotaru appeared Hideyoshi quickly noticed this "Hey ninja, When is Ujiyasu just going to give up already?" Hideyoshi said with a smug smirk "Well" Kotaru spoke "After I take your head I can take it to him and you can hear his answer" Kotaru said with his expression blank as marble. He charged faster then a bull. Hideyoshi stood up with a blank expression as well and smacked Kotaru square in the chin with his staff and sent Kotaru flying. Masamune just stared as Hideyoshi walked toward him palming his staff. They stood just feet from each other. They stayed that was for five whole minutes. Then Masamune brought down his sword and it was blocked by Hideyoshi's Staff the weapons clashed. Hideyoshi swung his staff an made Masamune stumble at the strength of this They fought and fought. Masamune made quick strikes that were blocked by the staff but one managed to get past and knocked Hideyoshi's helmet clear off of his head. They panted, Masamune Fell. He could fight no more. He was tired. "Fine Hideyoshi the dragon's wings are yours use them well" Hideyoshi smiled and helped Masamune up. The battle was finally over. Everyone was Hojo were defeated and the world was united under the Toyotomi.


	10. A Land United

After the Hojo were defeated everyone was Peaceful. Everyone led a life. "Everyone is happy" Nene said wearing a short Kimono Passing lunch to her family. "Thanks my lady for stating the obvious" Mitsunari said not looking at the food. Masanori was stuffing his mouth with food. Nene giggled. "Why do you have to be so difficult Mitsunari. Nene turned to Masanori. "Stop it or you will choke." Masanori coughed spraying little bits of food in his area. He just stared blank faced at the four. And Hideyoshi laughed then all of them laughed. Okuni and Masamune were in Kyoto helping repair, He was dragged and he disliked it very very very very very much. "Well you should have thought about that before you destroyed my home town" She smiled. Masamune let out a groan. "Ah. A ill tempered boy, Here to help me carry all of this gold" She said twirling her open Parasol. "I am a ill tempered man! I mean ARGH!" Okuni smiled and twirled her umbrella. Kotaru and Keijji were wandering the fallen Hojo castle. "So the world heads toward order" Kotaru said clearly. Keijji stopped and looked at him. "How I loathe it…" Keijji did not know how to respond to this. "You a natural born free spirit ,and I the winds of chaos. Where do we stand in a peaceful world without conflict" Keiji let out a bright smile and patted Kotaru on the back. "Well we have each other right? if you ever need someone to punch in the face I am right here" Keijji's smile turned to a smirk. Kotaru unamused turned away. The world was a better place now.

~NEVERTHE END! ~


End file.
